Colony Security (COLSEC)
'Colony Security (COLSEC)' EarthGOV Colony Security, also known as "COL-SEC" or "C-SEC", is the paramilitary police force established in each colony that deals with domestic threats within the colony. Initially Earth-Gov employed two separate branches of their security forces, referred to as the Colony Police Department and Colony Defense Force. For a time, the CPD was responsible for handling intra-colony matters, which involved local crime and related actions while the CDF served as the frontline detachment against threats coming from the Wasteland. Over time, the structures of both organizations were merged to become what is known today as Colony Security. This Colony Security department is referred to, officially, as Rise City Colony Security, Precinct 201 Yosemite Gate District. It is led by Colonel Jaden Osiris, who has been its Director since October, 2134 following a transfer of leadership personnel to other departments in the city. The majority of the department was replaced by Dawn Colony officers following its descent into annihilation during the Dark Magika Crisis of 2133, during which clans of Rattus opened portals to the Dark Magika Void and initiated an invasion of great magnitude. During the incident, Rise Colony C-Sec troopers were deployed to aid in the efforts and suffered a staggering 95% mortality rate. Since then, the Rise Gate District precinct of Colony Security has been active in maintaining the peace and safety of the district against ongoing threats. Colony Security requires an external application be submitted through a Google Form, and are read over by recruiters as they get to them. You can apply here! Summary Colony Security (COLSEC, or C-Sec) is the militarized law enforcement arm of EarthGov, responsible for administration and adjudication of colony law across all EarthGov properties and holdings. The Rise Colony, Yosemite Sector, Precinct 201 of Colony Security is charged with the protection of the city's major Gate District and all properties deemed as owned and operated by EarthGov. Motto • “To Protect and Serve.” Goals of COLSEC Colony Security, as a faction, is responsible for ensuring that Rise Colony remains safe and secure for its citizens. This is often accomplished by the deployment of patrols around the colony, composed of no more than five officers each - depending on the situation level at the time. In times of emergency an even larger presence is required and deployed as needed. OOC (As the police security force, COLSEC is expected to contend with various criminals and organizations seeking to disrupt the peace. As such, it is considered a PvP faction in which players directly engage with one another in Remnants of Earth's dice-based combat. It is to be generally understood that any and all hostility is intended to remain in-character, only, with no harsh feelings ever projected in an out-of-character manner. If players find themselves in a situation where they feel personally attacked or targeted by any member of C-Sec they are encouraged to reach out directly to the group's leadership with the full understanding that we're attempting to maintain a fair and approachable RP environment.) Etiquette Colony Security officers are expected to act professionally while considered "on duty" at all times. Camaraderie between C-Sec officers is to be expected, given that the general environment in which they will interact is largely a militaristic one. Treat your local officers with respect and it will be returned in kind to you, as it is a Colony Security officer's duty to ensure that not only are you safe and protected, but that your residence in Rise Colony remains as great as you make it out to be. On Morality and Slavery Colony Security's administration is not liable to regulate and officially censure members in regards to their personal morality on slavery - but it is, in fact, colony law that Slavery is allowed. Colony Security officers are responsible for authorizing the enslavement of an unchipped individual so long as the one who claims to own them has registered for a legal Slavers License. Any further inquiries can be made at the front desk in the EarthGov Administration building of your local Rise Colony district. Uniform The standard uniform of Colony Security is a white-colored dense polymer with black padding to provide extra protection to officers on duty, with additional stripes on the chestplate to denote their division. Its simplistic design allows for it to be wholly modular with additional hardpoints to allow for various modifications. Most officers forego the limb plating but maintain their chestpiece - as it is required for wear by all officers. Divisions of Colony Security There are several divisions that personnel of the department can be segmented into, several of them allowing for officers to take them aside from what they've chosen as their primary division. Tactical Officers in Tactical Division have access to the big guns – most officers are specialized specifically for combat roles and receive priority in equipment requisitions for small-arms and the necessary gear to use them in the event of emergency or impending crisis. Those who have a thirst or desire for combat also find themselves easy to settle in to Tactical. How do you become a Tactical Officer? Joining Tactical can happen as soon as you complete basic training. Additional training takes place at the discretion of Tactical’s command staff and its personnel. Does this limit Combat Possibilities for others? Though Tactical is one of the Primary Divisions to join, there is a place for officers not in its ranks to be able to participate in combat duties. Auxiliary duties for Tactical Division can range from participating in city-wide patrols and combat actions as support. Investigations Following up on clues provided by field reports, gathering up and studying evidence, and chasing down criminals is the scope of work expected of an officer seeking to join Investigations. This is where the police work happens. Rise Colony is rife with crime and officers seeking to solve criminal investigations would find themselves here. Why Join Investigations? An officer interested in pursuing criminal leads to uncover a deeper plot could make their home in Investigations – and there is plenty to work with in Rise Colony. New cases can come through every day, at any hour, needing a perceptive, keen eye to work through and solve. How do you join the Investigations division? Joining Investigations can happen as soon as you complete training. Additional training would be required and conducted per the discretion of Investigations’ command staff and personnel. Can I still investigate if I’m not in the division? The ability to investigate can fall on anyone if they feel they’re up to it and doing so may serve as an auxiliary role for those seeking to become and maintain NCO status. Success in doing so varies on one’s personal ability to be perceptive. Engineering Keeping a close eye on the department’s stock, maintaining its armory and garage, and making sure personnel are loaded on their equipment and gear is the major scope of work for the grease-monkeys of Engineering. The job focuses on making sure that all of the necessary cogs of the department’s armory are working together in ensuring all officers receive their equipment as reasonably, and as timely, as possible. Why Join Engineering? Engineering can present multiple opportunities for one to be able to work on their organizational skills, but the main reason to do so would be to make sure that your fellow officers are properly geared with the equipment they need to be able to perform their jobs effectively. Being that handling the armory is a delicate task, it is only reserved for a select few chosen by the Department’s Deputy Director. How do you join the Engineering division? It’s a simple matter of expressing interest in being able to handle and manage the Department’s quartermaster workbooks, as well as interest in running maintenance on Colony Security’s equipment. Can I still take on Engineering duties if I’m not in the division? With the exception of the issuance of gear and access to the armory itself being limited, anyone that can work with power tools or a wrench can assist in maintaining equipment. Headquarters Officers who are not interested in focusing on the high-speed life of pursuing crime or engaging hostiles in combat may be able to find an easy-going time in Headquarters as part of its staff. It is within this division that department policy, training, and discipline is conducted, making Headquarters an incredibly important facet of everyday life in Colony Security. Why Join Headquarters? An officer may choose to want to help write policy, to conduct training of incoming and veteran officers, and to aid in disciplinary actions. How do you join Headquarters? As with any other division, you only need to express your interest in taking Headquarters on as your specialization or as an auxiliary role. Can I still take on Headquarters duties if I’m not in the division? Assisting in writing documentation and training can be done without taking Headquarters on as a specialization but conducting it by one’s self requires specialization. Alert Conditions and You Depending on the progression of current events, your sector may be under one of five different Alert Condition Levels. Alert Condition Level Five The lowest Alert Condition level signifies true peace time in which colony citizens can rest assured that their local precinct has any possible threats completely contained. With the various threats around the world, this is rarely seen in all but the most isolated colonies. While it is true that possible threats may rear their ugly heads, even under "AlertCon Five," this level is achieved when any and all existential threats to the colony's safety are eradicated. During this level Colony Security assumes all police-related duties to maintain the peace in the colony. Alert Condition Level Four The next level of our Alert Condition is activated most commonly - when intelligence suggests that there is a possible threat to the Colony's safety. This activates Colony Security's paramilitary functions but keeps them largely on standby as the threat is assessed and determined. During this time, patrols become more frequent, but are still restrained from utilizing lethal means of take-down against criminal elements. Alert Condition Level Three Alert Condition Three is activated when the colony is about to face a significant threat. Paramilitary functions are more prevalent as armed patrols work to make sure that the colony's streets are kept largely safe. Alert Condition Level Two Alert Condition Two occurs in the rare occasion that a significant attack on the colony, or its infrastructure, has taken place - or intelligence suggests that it is imminent. During this period of activation, Colony Security steps away from policing and security duties to more fully assume a paramilitary posture. Alert Condition Level One The highest level of alert in which Colony Security has assumed a completely paramilitary posture in response to either an active, ongoing attack, or has decisive intelligence suggesting an immediate attack. During this period, the colony is generally under Martial Law, during which C-Sec officers are authorized to engage any potential threats with extreme prejudice. Alert Condition One can only be activated upon EarthGov Board of Directors review of all intelligence surrounding possible, or imminent, threats. Ranks and Pay Grades The following is a thorough explanation in the ranks of Colony Security officers. The organization's ranking structure follows a rigid, militaristic progression in which personal achievements and time in service play a huge factor in the advancement of officers. Enlisted Ranks COLSEC Recruit * E-0 Cadet (CDT) Cadets are the fresh blood of Colony Security, awaiting their training or currently advancing through it. A cadet is largely considered untrained in Colony Security protocol except in some rare cases. COLSEC Lower Enlisted * E-1 Private (PVT) * E-2 Private Second Class (PV2) * E-3 Private First Class (PFC) * E-4 Specialist (SPC) As enlisted personnel, officers are given leeway to develop themselves as they see fit - and are also expected to adhere to their pertinent chain of command. While it is not expected of lower enlisted to conduct leadership roles while on duty, they are given the chance to display their leadership abilities if an NCO (Non-Commissioned Officer) is unavailable to conduct duties. COLSEC Non-Commissioned Officers (NCOs) * E-4A Corporal (CPL) * E-5 Sergeant * E-6 Staff Sergeant Upon promotion to E-4A, Colony Security officers are offered more authority over their peers to aid them in their day-to-day tasks. Duties of NCO's are varied by division - for example, Tactical NCO's are permitted to lead patrols without requiring authorization from superior officers, where Support NCO's oftentimes lead teams of investigators. COLSEC Senior NCO's * E-7 Sergeant First Class * E-8 Master Sergeant * E-8A First Sergeant * E-9 Sergeant Major Senior NCO's are the top-most experienced enlisted personnel of Colony Security, usually at the heads of their own squads, platoons, or assisting their divisional commanders in personnel management and training. Responsibilities for Senior NCO's quantify in relation to their positions within their respective divisions, but are generally expected to perform daily patrols, trainings, and other such auxiliary duties. COLSEC Command Staff Command Sergeant Major * E-9A Command Sergeant Major There are generally two Command Sergeant Majors - one for Colony Security as a whole, and another for a Department - which is an auxiliary command rank given to the most senior enlisted member of Colony Security. The Department Command Sergeant Major is responsible for maintaining discipline within the enlisted personnel and to relay all matters and concerns up the chain of command to the rest of the command staff. COLSEC Warrant Officers * WO-1 Warrant Officer (WO) * WO-2 Chief Warrant Officer, Grade Two (CWO2) * WO-3 Chief Warrant Officer, Grade Three (CWO3) * WO-4 Chief Warrant Officer, Grade Four (CWO4) * WO-5 Chief Warrant Officer, Grade Five (CWO5) Warrant Officers are generally assisting divisional commanders as their seconds, and are usually being prepared for their commissioning as Ranked Officers of Colony Security. They perform duties as given to them by their commanding officers and are in place to assist them in leading their divisions. COLSEC Commissioned Officers * O-1 Second Lieutenant (2LT) * O-2 First Lieutenant (1LT) * O-3 Captain (CPT) Commissioned Officers of Colony Security have ranked authority; generally CO's are regarded as command staff, in leadership positions over entire divisions or as advisers to the Director. While they are not often expected to conduct patrols on their own, there is nothing from stopping them taking direct leadership over their personnel with a heavy hand. COLSEC Directorate * O-4 Major (MAJ) * O-5 Lieutenant Colonel (LTC) * O-6 Colonel (COL) The leadership of a Colony Security precinct. The Director, Assistant Director, and Operations Chief serve as the top-end brass of the entire department, adjudicating over policy alongside the rest of their command staff to ensure a well-oiled machine keeps running to protect the safety of their colony's citizens. Colony Security's Scope in the Colony No matter how it's looked at, EarthGov's law is the colony law - with Col-Sec responsible for enforcing it. By the word of the law, Colony Security is authorized to pursue criminals and belligerents threatening the city's safety and security and deal with them as is appropriate based on the law. Individuals committing crimes within the Colony should expect and anticipate a Col-Sec response, whether immediate or deliberately delayed to provide a false sense of security. Colony Security's Scope outside of the Colony Simply put, EarthGov does not hold any concern over the Wasteland, or territories outside of its colonies' walls. As an extension of this lack of care, Colony Security does not enforce its law outside of the Colony Walls. Officers seen outside of the wall must not be in full uniform, or must have an official reason as to why they're out there - such as, escorting a prisoner transport to the mines, or they're on operation out in the wasteland. Additional Information For more information on Colony Law, please refer to this section of your information pamphlets. We hope to keep your stay in Rise Colony safe and secure. Category:Factions Category:Organizations Category:Lore